Down And To The Left
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Just cute AJ/Seth fluff as promised to a friend


**Written for a dear friend of mine, Kelly who I rp with who is fantastic and I told her I'd try to write her a little ficlet or fic about her otp of Seth Rollins and AJ Lee. I don't own them they belong to themselves and wwe. Enjoy and I hope you like this Kelly :3**

AJ was walking around backstage, her stuffed packed and ready to go. Her match was over and she didn't feel the need to stay for the rest of the show. She knew some of the other girls were going out and knew she wouldn't be so welcome. Ever since her "pipe bombshell" it seemed like some of the girls took it personally and weren't so fond of her, not that many of fond of her to begin with. She tried so hard to explain it was just in character and she did respect them, but they didn't believe her. With Kaitlyn gone, she felt completely alone. She did have Tamina, but Tamina usually had other duties to tend to leaving AJ alone most of the time. She had her bag over her shoulder as she stopped to see a Shield promo being shot. She thought they were all very talented and amazing talkers but one always caught her eye more than the other two. Seth Rollins. She always thought there was something special about him, could never quite put her finger on it. She had spoken to him a few times backstage and he seemed nice enough. She was so lost in her own mind she didn't notice the promo had ended and Seth was standing in front of her, waving his hand in her face wondering why the divas champion was just standing there in a daze.

"Hello? You in there? Earth to AJ" He chuckled as he kept waving his hand in her face until she was snapped out of her daze and looked up at him turning a deep shade of red because she was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I am" She shook her head. "I just kind of zoned out there"

"Yeah I noticed" He laughed. "Something on your mind. You always seem to be thinking of something."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm actually just heading out" She told him "Back to the hotel"

"Oh. I heard the girls were going to some party. Why aren't you going? All the divas are going"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but none of the girls back there like me. I heard about the party, I wasn't invited though."

"Really?" Seth frowned, feeling bad that the other girls were leaving AJ out like that. "Why?"

"Just petty girl things. Since Kaitlyn left, I have no one. I mean I have Tamina, but she is usually busy with other stuff. I don't know Aksana and Alicia well enough to say we are buddies. Summer is well...Summer and everyone else just thinks I'm horrible for that one promo I did and I told them it was in character, I tried so hard to explain it but nope, they just think I'm a bitch. It kind of hurts when people you somewhat looked up to don't like you" AJ looked down feeling the tears starting to come. She never had expressed her feelings about the matter before, not like this and it just made her feel that much more alone.

"That sucks" Seth patted her shoulder "Well, me and the guys are done for the night and I know Dean is going to a bar" He rolled his eyes at the thought of his friend getting drunk and doing karaoke again and how much he did not want to be a witness this time. "Roman will probably go back to the hotel and I'm free. I can hang out with you."

"Really?" AJ's eyes lit up at the suggestion but then doubt loomed over her. "I don't know. I mean I'm not that fun. I just sit and play Pokemon on my DS."

"The new one?"

"Yeah"

"What if I told you I play Pokemon too and I have a mega Gyrados that could take out your whole team?"

"I'd say bring it on because no one is getting pass my mega Banette" She smiled widely at him. He motioned with his head to follow him as he went to the locker room. She stood outside of it waiting for him trying to contain the fact that she was not only going to not be spending the time alone in the hotel, but with Seth, a guy she had a crush on. He returned moments later in his street clothes and took her hand, not thinking much of it as he led her to his car. The drive to the hotel was filled with chatter about video games, TV shows, favorite foods among a lot of other things. They both realized they had quite a bit in common, stuff they'd never think they'd have in common or know they'd have in common if they didn't have this time to talk like they did right now. Once they got to the hotel, they rushed upstairs to Seth's room, plopped their bags on the floor and got their DS's out, like two children and started to play together.

"Your team is impressive, but mine is just that much more impressive" AJ taunted him as she nudged him lightly

"I see a Minun there, I'm not scared" Seth stuck his tongue out at her

"You should be" She pressed for it to use thunderbolt on his Gyrados and it fainted which made her chuckle at him. "Told you"

"Oh damn, how did I forget Gyrados is a water type. I mean dragon water, but still." Seth shook his head. "He's my strongest. I'm shit out of luck"

"But you tried" AJ patted his arm. "But your best wasn't enough"

"I know what I am best at though" He put his DS down and started to tickle AJ making her giggle and move around trying to get away. She was very ticklish just the slightest touch tended to make her laugh. "That's right, you won't last in a tickle war with me" He laughed as he kept tickling her til she let go of her DS and was trying to fend him off but to no avail. He had her lying down on the bed, only inches away from her face, both of them red. He decided to make the first move and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, her returning the action wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. When they pulled apart they both looked a deep shade of red.

"What was that for?"

"I just like you. I know it'll sound wrong but I'm glad the girls left you out because I got to know just how cool you are and you are definitely too cool to be hanging with them"

"Aw Seth" AJ beamed at him. "That's very sweet of you to say"

"It's true. I like that you play video games and don't want to be drunk dancing on tables half naked somewhere. You are just a cool girl. I always liked you honestly, but I was scared you'd never like me but after talking on the way here and everything, we are fairly similar"

"I feel the same. I always liked you too but I never thought I'd be your type"

"Well you are my type" He nuzzled her. "Perfectly my type. Smart, funny, sarcastic, pretty and apparently one hell of a Pokemon trainer" He chuckled at the last thing he said. "But in all seriousness you are awesome. You shouldn't feel bad the girls don't like you, what do they know? They just can't handle how cool you are"

"Aw Seth, thanks you are just so sweet" She laced her fingers with his as she looked up at him. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad they didn't include me too. I'd much rather play Pokemon and have tickle wars with you then be at some lame party and watch people pass out drunk all around me. You are much more fun than all that"

"I'm glad you think so" He kissed her one more time quickly before getting their DS's. "One more battle, loser buys us a little snack from room service"

"Well I hope you don't mind buying a nice big slice of chocolate cake for me, because I don't intend to lose" AJ smirked at him. They started playing again and AJ couldn't help but lean on him in which he leaned his head on top of hers. She felt so much better to be around someone and not alone in her hotel room as she tended to be and the best part was she was with someone she really liked and it seemed that he really liked her too.


End file.
